


Shaken

by Katrina



Series: To the Beginning [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Seizures, Winter War AU, the time travel story I keep threatening to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Ichigo’s mouth tasted of blood.He’s not sure if it is his or Urahara’s. Maybe a mix of both. Looking at his partner doesn’t help, the man’s mouth is red, but given Ichigo just did some rescue breathing, that doesn’t help at all.But he’s breathing again.Ichigo could sob in relief over just that.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: To the Beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 223
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the tt story I've mentioned a few times on the UraIchi discord chat. So you can blame them for that. For my blackout card in HC Bingo. One of 25 stories. 
> 
> Also, I have a Bad Things Happen card. You can find it at my tumblr [here](https://ramblingkat.tumblr.com/post/623667534156152832/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo) Feel free to prompt any Urahara or UraIchi for them.

Ichigo’s mouth tasted of blood. 

He’s not sure if it is his or Urahara’s. Maybe a mix of both. Looking at his partner doesn’t help, the man’s mouth is red, but given Ichigo just did some rescue breathing, that doesn’t help at all. 

But he’s breathing again. 

Ichigo could sob in relief over just that.

His chest aches, and he presses a hand where he was pretty sure he’d been stabbed through. Again. Urahara had said he needed to stop that habit, and just thinking about it got a noise from Ichigo that was half laugh, half sob. 

Where they weren’t, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter at the moment, given they weren’t being attacked. It wasn’t Heuco Mundo, and it wasn’t where they had been less than an hour ago. So Ichigo would take it. 

Almost on automatic, he checked on Urahara again. Breathing, yes. Heartbeat, fast but there. Not conscious still, and the man’s skin was almost waxy. He was definitely clammy, though Ichigo was that himself. He was pretty sure they were both in shock at the moment. 

He didn’t quite get what it was that Urahara had done, but it had taken it out of both of them. 

Carefully, he rolled the other man onto his side, and Ichigo pressed against the older man’s back. Wrapping himself as much around Urahara as he could, the redhead pressed his face against the back of his lover’s neck and shook. 

After a while, he finally pushed himself up and looked himself over. His clothing was stained with blood, but that was expected. They had been…. There was an ambush, betrayal. His mind shied away from that fact, focusing on the physical. Whatever they had hit him with had -burned-, stealing his breath and his strength. At least until Urahara had snapped out some kido or another, and a new fire burned through Ichigo. But it left behind numbness instead of more pain. 

He remembered laying on the ground panting, vision grey as he tried to get past the sudden, unexpected pain that had hit with the attack. The smell of blood filled his nose, and he was pretty sure it was his. Though he saw at least one body of an attacker, so it may have had more than one source. 

By him, there was a growing pressure of reiatsu that tasted of Urahara, and through the fuzz that was filling his ears, he could hear the other chanting. 

And then there was a flare of power, enough to steal what was left of his awareness. Then they were here, and he could breathe again. 

He could breath, and Urahara was having a full blown seizure on the ground. One that ended with the man limp and not breathing. Ichigo was pretty sure that was the most horrible moment of his life.

Now, they were both alive, both breathing. Ichigo checked Urahara’s pulse again, and then looked around. The area was wooded, and he thought he heard a stream. There was no sign of people, and he was utterly, totally lost. 

Ichigo had never been outside of the city in his life. The closest was when he was in the Rukongai to visit Kukaku and Ganju, or the beach back home. Neither was really ‘country’ in any shape or form. 

Hopefully Urahara woke up soon and had some idea of how to deal with this, because Ichigo didn’t have a clue. 

He fell asleep at some point, dreams a mess of foggy memories and pain. Then was dragged back to reality as the body pressed against his spasmed. Ichigo woke up, jerking upright as Urahara trembled next to him. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was, though the resemblance to a seizure was strong. 

It wasn’t nearly as violent as the one the blond had when they had landed there. That one seemed to last forever, every part of Urahara’s body tight and twitching, and ended up with the man not breathing. 

This one only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to send Ichgio’s heart racing. There was a ragged gasp that came from Urahara, but when the man relaxed, he was still breathing. Ichigo nearly cried in relief. 

This was one case where he could admit he was very much out of his depth. Give him something to fight, he was good, but Ichigo hated not being able to help more than he was. 

Curling around Urahara again, Ichigo just tried to keep the other warm, and rest some more himself. Was exhausted, as if he had just gone back to back with all the captains in fights, and it was hard to get himself moving again. So it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep again. 

When he woke up again, it was to the feel of someone moving against his chest. And, for a moment, he worried it was another seizure. Then he felt a hand curl around his wrist. 

“Awake?” Urahara’s voice was rough, thumb rubbing against the inside of Ichigo’s wrist. The grip on his arm wasn’t as strong as Ichigo would have liked, but Urahara was awake. 

He just hugged the other against his chest, shaking a bit. “Yeah,” he answered finally, rubbing his face against the back of the man’s shoulder. “So are you.”

The hand not wrapped around his wrist came up and rested on Ichigo’s hair. “Are you okay, Ichigo-san?”

A shaky breath in. “Been better. But I’m okay.” He pressed his face against Urahara’s neck. “You scared me. Don’t do that again.”

Urahara pressed back against him, and Ichigo squished him against his chest again. Then he let go to sit up. Then helped a shaky Urahara do the same. 

The blond looked around, taking in the woods around them. Then he smiled, and slumped sideways against Ichigo. “It worked,” he murmured softly. Ichigo leaned back a bit, just needing the contact. Whatever Urahara did, it hurt the man, and that scared Ichigo more than he cared to admit. 

“What did you do?” he said finally, after some time of just leaning against Urahara and listening to the man breathing. It was more soothing than he realized. Was this what it was like for Urahara when Ichigo got himself hurt fighting Aizen and his people?

He didn't like it. Would definitely have to talk to Urahara about not nearly killing himself again. 

There was a half laugh from the other man. “Remember that kido I was talking about?”

Ichigo stared at him. He talked about a lot of kido, usually when Ichigo was tired and just wanted to hear his voice. But there had been one he had come back to, over and over again. They had talked about it, but the energy costs that Urahara speculated it would take had been too much for any one person to cast.

Or, so Ichigo thought.

“Yes,” said Urahara, eyes fever bright as he looked at Ichigo, smile wild and triumphant. 

“Back to the beginning, before Aizen was a problem.”

“Only you,” Ichigo said blankly. “Would think time travel was a realistic solution.”


End file.
